twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Roman
Jason Roman, formally Jason Higgembothan, is a member of the New York coven , the adoptive son of Richard 'Dick' Roman and Isobel Roman , and the biological cousin of Bella Swan. He has no mate as he is a very promiscuos person, often flirting with and having sex with the soldiers of the coven, both female and male. Human life His biological father, Bella's uncle died when he was four, and his mother was a drunk, so he had to depend on himself. He became a very different person than his mother, have to adapt himself to surviver. However, one trait he did pick up from her was her view on relationships, that the people out there were for your use, and they used you, so it was fair to have one night stands and other such things and not worry about the consequences. When he was growing up, he lived for visits to and from his aunt Renée, since his mother always cleaned up for her, so she was easier to live with for a few days. He also grew fond of his cousin, Bella, though they had radically different personalities. However, shortly after Renée married Phil and Bella mover to Forks, his mom died from over drinking. Jason called the police about it, gathered up some food and clothes, then left. He quickly adapted, as always to his knew life, and stayed liked this rather well off, reletivaly speaking, unitl three days before his 18th birthday, when he met Isobel. Becoming a Vampire Isobel was the first person in months to stop and notice him. the two of them started a conversation, and formed a connections. Isobel reminded him of his mother whenever Renée came over, and she was forced to sober up. Isobel got more intrested in the conversation when Jason started talking about how easily he adapted to this new homeless life he was forced into. Isobel seemed both intreseted and sad. She then offered him a chance to adapt to a new, better life. but warned him that it would be very different and that he could never go back. He accepted immediately and she told him that they were going to New York. Life as a Vampire When he first awoke, he heard Isobel and Dick argueing, though Dick then decided to give Jason a chance, and the two quickly formed a connection. Dick and Isobel were loving parents, helping Jason through his newborn stage, and helping him develop his powers. He quickly adpated to the new life, his promiscous views changing from humans to the soldiers, also discovering that he liked guys as much as girls, he laughed at Dick's face when he told him. He was also able to get away with more, such as killing a human. However, he never abused this, as he reciprocated Richard and Isobel's feelings in full, viewing them as the parents he should have had. He changes his last name to Roman in a show of loyalty, stating that Dick and Isobel were his only parents, something Dick and Isobel smiled at in true joy He accompanied his mother (Isobel) to Forks when they were tracking down a vampire that was drawing a little too much attention to himself. Then tracked him down to Forks with Valente when he met the Cullens for the first time, and his cousing for the first time since his transformation. The vampire target, named Billy, was defeating all of the Cullens due to his strength. Bella was standing in the background, frozen with terror as the other fought. Jason and Valente immediatley ran forward, drawing Billy's attention. Jason adaptation abilieties made him strong enough to knock Billy down, while Valente shot him with a vervain bullet, and Isobel torched him. He then turned around to see the Cullens. He quickly adapts his mind to shield himself from from Edward's mind reading and Jasper's emotion manipulation. Bella stares at him in shock and asks what happened. Jason responds by taking off his ring revealing what he truly is. Bella asks him what happened to his mom, to which Jason says that she's right behind him, motioning to Isobel. However, knowing what she ment, he informs her that his biological mother was a drunk and her dunken chickens came to roost. Bella stares in shock at the callousness in his voice. He turns to leave with the others, but as he does, he comments that they'll meet again, and almost seems to flirt with Edward for a few seconds, before departing. Personality Jason is a kind and loyal person. However, his loyalty is difficult to earn, as shown with his biological mother. His greates fault is his attitude toward romantic relationships, as far as he is concerned, it is sex sex sex with no need for commitment. He sees this as his way, and that since he doesn't complain about other people's life choices, they can't complain about his. It has become easier since becoming a vampire, since vampire's can't become pregnant. He cares greately for Dick and Isobel, viewing them as his real parents, and he seeks to make them proud. He supports his father's plans to take the vampire world, though he does not have a love of conquest, he can see that it is what he wants. He also has a very close relationship with Isobel, being one of the few people who she doesn't use her powers one, so he can remember her even when he isn't looking at her. Abilities Jason has the basic vampire abilities as well as his own extra ability Adaptation: Jason can adpat his body and mind to defeat any opponent, making him a very strong fighter. However, the adaptation only works as long as he is facing the opponent, and his powers only work on him. Category:Males Category:Vampires